


Stolen

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sehun appears like twice, Smut, cum play some sort of, one moment of drunken and aggressive violent behavior, unexpected blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Instead of calling the police, Jongin invited the burglar on his windowsill for dinner.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I chose Baek & Jongin to have pink hair in here but I guess it's because I freaking loved it when they had their hair dyed like this. In case any of you have forgotten how they looked like, here you go:
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6387/da58e84ad1dc57b2a4c6ae4744e23f02332e6bf9_hq.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/59/51/5b59511a0c48111db8a8ad395b0261ff.jpg
> 
> Let me know what you think of this. Thanks & Enjoy! ♥

Like every night when he came home, Jongin didn’t bother to switch on any light as he stepped into the tiny entrance hall of his apartment, toeing off his worn out sneakers. The street light that stood in front of the old building shone bright and lit up the dark rooms, dipping them into enough light for Jongin to see where he was going. 

 

Becoming a dancer always had been his dream and he knew that until he would’ve made himself a name in this industry he had to work hard and go a long way but if someone would’ve told him that this long way was often accompanied by an empty fridge and a bank account that literally laughed at him every time he tried to withdraw some money, he might have chosen a different path. 

 

Sure, he was doing what he loved the most but was it really worth it? Was dancing worthy having no friends, no social life and no money at all? He didn’t know but he was too proud to give up anyways. 

 

As usual, the dancers first stop when he came home was the kitchen. He actually had time to go and get some food the other day so he was excited to have something different from instant noodles or soggy rice balls he always bought at the corner store. 

 

Preparing some rice and letting the cooker taking care of it, Jongin went to take a shower. Stripping out of his clothes and tossing them into a way too full laundry hamper, he stepped into the shower cabin and washed away the traces of a long, exhausting day. 

 

It was a quick shower, yet was able to relax him. At least a little. As he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and a smaller one hanging around his shoulders, Jongin greeted by a strange rustling sound that sounded up his otherwise quiet apartment. 

 

Frowning, the young man followed the sounds all the way to living room. There he found that the sounds were coming from the window and cause of it at him raising a brow. A dark figure balanced on the outer windowsill, trying to break open Jongin’s window. 

 

Jongin let the person do and waited until the window opened. Sheltered by the dark shadows of the door frame, Jongin watched as a small figure slipped into his living room. As he or she stood up straight and seemed to look for something in the back they have brought with them, Jongin decided it was time step out of his shadow shelter. “May I help you?”

 

The bulgar let out a loud shriek and jumped in his spot. “Who’s there?” Then a male voice asked.

 

Jongin reached to switch on the living room lights. “The owner of this apartment,” he said as the room was light up. 

 

“Why are you here?” The bulgar asked and Jongin raised a surprised brow. “You’re not supposed to be home.”

 

The dancer laughed out. “Well, sorry. You could’ve left me a note or something. Then we also could have talked about the opportunity of you coming through the door. Are you going to pay for that window?” He asked, pointing at his broken window.

 

The bulgar titled his head. “For someone who just ran into a bulgar, you’re way too chill,” the guy said.

 

Jongin shrugged. “Well, I have nothing to lose. I don’t own value shit and I’m broke as fuck. Go ahead and take a look around if you want, maybe you’re lucky and find something else than dust bunnies.”

 

The stranger laughed out and reached to remove the mask he was wearing. He also pulled off the black beanie, revealing a messy mop of pastel pink colored hair. Much to Jongin’s surprise the bulgar looked incredibly young. “Well, I guess since we’re on friendly terms already, I have nothing to lose either,” he said and stuffed mask and hat into his black backpack.

 

“Wow, I somehow expected you to be a little older,” Jongin pointed out. “Shouldn't you be in bed and go to school tomorrow?”

 

The guy gasped. “What the fuck do you think how old I am?”

 

“I don’t know, you like fifteen or something.”

 

“Just for the record I’m twenty-five.”

 

“Well, that hair color does not really help with your baby face.”

 

“Excuse me, you literally have the same hair color,” the bulgar bickered, pointing out that Jongin also had pink hair. 

 

“Mine is much darker than yours,” Jongin stated, running a hand through his damp locks. “You look like cotton candy.”

 

“Well, maybe I wanted to look like cotton candy.”

 

“Sure you do. I mean, who would guess that a cute cotton candy breaks into other peoples homes at night?!”

 

“Are you done now?” The guy crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I have better things to do than listening to a half naked cherry drop.”

 

As the words were said, Jongin looked down his body. He had completely forgotten that he was basically naked, with only a towel covering parts of his lower body. Nevertheless, he shot a comment back as he looked back up. “Better things to do? Like what, breaking into my neighbors apartment?”

 

“Oh fuck you,” the guy grumbled. 

 

“No, really. What else do you have to do? Especially at such a time?”

 

The guy kept quiet for a moment, pursing his lips into a pout. “Well, actually nothing much since you’ve interrupted my foray. I guess, I’ll go and get something to eat now-” He paused. “Which reminds me, I don’t have much money so some rice balls from the corner store will do.”

 

Jongin grimaced. “Oh please no, those things are disgusting. Believe me, I know.”

 

The pinkhead shrugged. “I guess I have to live with that tonight. No money, no food.”

 

“Well, I have some rice in cooker right now and some kimchi and stuff. I’d share with you if you like.”   
  


A laugh left the other. “You’re really inviting the guy who just broke into your apartment for dinner?”

 

“Let’s say I invite the guy who’s obviously as broke as I am for dinner,” Jongin said, giving a smile. “Sharing is caring, huh?”

 

“Well, I mean, foods always good,” the guy said. “And if you’re really okay with it, I’d like to stay.”

 

“Sure,” Jongin said. “Feel like home. I’ll just go and put on some clothes.”

 

“Uh, do you want me to help with something? Shall I set the table?”

 

“Oh, yeah sure. Bowls are in the cupboard above the rice cooker, kimchi is in the fridge and chopsticks are in the jar on the table,” Jongin said, turning away as the guy nodded and headed towards the door Jongin was pointing at. 

 

Jongin’s unexpected guest had introduced himself as Baekhyun, a more or less college student with a part-time job at a chinese restaurant. He learned that Baekhyun lived only a couple of blocks away from him in a single room apartment above the post office and that the other started his career as a bulgar a couple of years ago through a bet he didn’t want to lose.

 

“It was easier than I expected it to be,” Baek said, mouth full of rice. “They dared me to break in and steal a bottle of Soju from the fridge. It took me only a couple of minutes to find an open window.”

 

“And after this you thought you’d do this shit on regular basis?”

 

“Nah, not really. I had this one time where I was more than just broke. I had literally no money at all and I was starving. I thought of a way to get some fast money and yeah, breaking into a house was what crossed my mind. Don’t get me wrong, after I took the money and hold it in my hands I felt more than guilty.”

 

“But you still kept it?”

 

“I did, yeah. I know it’s not right but it’s like an addiction. It gives you a thrill, an adrenaline rush and hey, you get something from it.”

 

Jongin cocked a brow at Baekhyun. “Yes, something that’s not yours.”

 

“I know you won’t take this as an excuse but I don’t take stuff like jewelry, only money and things that can be replaced,” Baekhyun said. “Also, I observe the people I plan to steal from first.”

 

Jongin nodded along, then gasped. “Wait, what? You observed me?”

 

“Well, more or less,” Baek shrugged. “I noticed you passing by my apartment at unholy hours every night so I decided to take a closer look at you. Why are you even home already? Usually you don’t come home before three in the morning on Thursdays, well, Fridays.”

 

Jongin took a minute to let the fact that Baekhyun literally stalked him sunk in, before he found words to answer. “Well, the studio I normally practice at gets renovated, so, yeah, that’s why I’m home earlier today. I can’t believe you really stalked me.”

 

“I observed,” Baek corrected, stuffing some of the kimchi into his mouth. “What are you practising?”

 

“Uh, I dance,” Jongin answered.

 

“What style?”

 

“B-ballet,” the answer almost came in a whisper. Jongin loved ballet but most people tend to laugh at him when he told them that he used to dance to classic music and so he avoid telling them.

 

“Wow, cool,” Baekhyun whistled. “That must be hard. I have great respect for those dancers body strength. Are you a professional dancer?” 

 

A sigh left Jongin. “No, not yet. I hope to get the chance to go to a casting that takes place in a few weeks but I’m not sure if I’ll have a chance.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Everyone who goes there is educated and member of a high-class ballet school. They’re professionals.”

 

Baekhyun hummed. “Well, I have never seen you dancing before, but I’m sure you have a chance. You know, there is a difference between people who get lessons and the ones who are self taught.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jongin asked. “And what is that difference?”

 

“All those educated circle dancers in their weird tights and tutus most of the times lack the passion for what they’re doing.”

 

Jongin snorted. “Well, I take the compliment that you think that I have passion but you know that if I really make it, I’ll be one of them. A circle dancer in weird tights.”

 

Baekhyun made a sound, shrugging his shoulders a little. “Well, as long as you don’t wear a tutu. For what is this casting, by the way?”

 

“A new interpretation of swan lake.”

 

“Ohh.”

 

“You have no idea what swan lake is, right?” 

 

“Nope,” Baek grinned. “I don’t know, I kinda like and don’t like ballet the same time. It’s nice to look at but what’s with that boring music all the time?”

 

“Well, maybe you’ll like this piece then. It may be based on swan lake but the music is completely replaced by pop music.”

 

“Oh, really? Well, if you make it let me know. I’ll go on a hunt to make sure I can purchase a ticket for the grand opening show.”

 

Jongin scowled a little as Baekhyun casually mentioned the burglaries again. “Did you ever get caught before?”

 

“No,” the thief said. “Today is a premiere. But let me ask you something as well? Do you always walk around your apartment in the dark?” 

 

The question caught Jongin a little of guard. “Uh,” he brought out. “Yeah, I guess. I’m used to the dark when I come in and the lamp in front of the house brightens up pretty much every room, so yeah. I always walk around my apartment in the dark.”

 

Baekhyun hummed at the answer. “Yeah, that lamp post stands pretty close to the building. Without that I wouldn’t have reached your windowsill.”

 

“W-wait, you climbed the lamp post to get here?”

 

“What did you think. That I brought a ladder?”

 

“Well, no but I didn’t think that you really would climb up a lamp post.”

 

“Oh believe me, I have to do a lot of weird stuff to get into apartments and houses,” the thief huffed and stuffed some more kimchi into his mouth.

 

Jongin tilted his head in interest. “Really? What do you have to do for example?”

 

“Do you really want to know that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well,okay,” Baekhyun said, running a hand through his cotton candy pink hair. “If you want to.”

 

Jongin eagerly listened to his visitor telling him the stories of his most difficult and dangerous nightly trips. There was the story of where Baekhyun had to hide from the house owners dog in the closet or the story of where the young male had to rob through the mud of a flooded garden because the house residents unexpectedly showed up,

 

Some of the stories were rather funny, others had Jongin wondering why Baekhyun would get himself into situations that could turn out with him going to jail. He didn’t really get an answer to that but one thing was for sure. Baekhyun had so much experience in that field that it gave him enough to tell to fill out the remaining hours of the night. Only when a rather loud rattling pickup drove past Jongin’s kitchen window, the two young man noticed that the sun was already rising. 

 

“Oh man,” the young man said. “We’ve been talking all night.”

 

Jongin nodded his head at the words. “Yeah, it’s already five.”

 

Pushing himself out of the chair, Baekhyun stretched his arms over his head, yawning. “Well, I’d very much like to stay for breakfast but I can’t. I have some legal work to do today and should go and sleep before I start my shift. Thanks for the dinner, though.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jongin smiled, following Baekhyun to the living room where the hobby bulgar picked up his backpack. “Uh, what about the window?”

 

“It’s not broken, don’t worry. Windows of old buildings like this don’t really have safety locks. All I did was pushing it in, when you open and close the window the lock will pop back into place.”

 

“Ah, okay. I see.”

 

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, Baekhyun walked towards the front door. “Was nice to meet you, Jongin. Maybe we meet some time again.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we do,” the young dancer smiled. “Get home safely.”

 

Baekhyun returned the smile. “Thanks.”

 

With his unexpected visitor and nightly company gone, Jongin took his time to reflect on the past hours before he eventually went to bed to also get some sleep. Baekhyun breaking into his apartment, trying to rob him and he inviting the thief for dinner had turned out to be one of the best things that had happened to him in the past months. 

 

Being busy with practising and teaching dancing to preschool kids occupied all of Jongin’s time. It was not that he’d call himself a man without friends but the few people he called his friends didn’t live close and he did not have much contact to them. 

 

Having Baekhyun unexpectedly spending some time with him was balm for his soul and he really hoped that he’d meet the pink haired guy again. 

 

“Shit,” he cursed when he let himself fall into his bed. “I could’ve asked him for his number.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♦

  
  
  
  
  


Jongin might not have asked Baekhyun for his number the other day but he clearly remembered Baekhyun telling him, that he lived in the small apartment above an post office and there was only one post office Jongin always walked by on his way home from the studio. 

 

Hoping that the young man would be home, Jongin decided to give his luck a try and knock on his door. “Who's there?” Baekhyun’s voice came from the inside and it was so loud and clear that Jongin wondered how thick his front door was. 

 

“Uh, it’s me, Jongin.”

 

The door opened only a second later and to view came the cute burglar, dressed in a missmatching tracksuit. “Jongin? What are you doing here?”

 

Flushing a little, Jongin scratched himself behind the head. “Uh, well, I actually hoped that we could meet again and then I kinda realized that I didn’t ask you for your number and yeah-”

 

Baekhyun laughed out, eyes curving. “Well good thing then that you remembered where I live.”

 

“Ah yeah, it was not hard to find to be honest.”

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Stepping into the flat, Jongin right away noticed how old it was. Paint was literally flaking off the walls and all Baekhyun used to sleep on was a shabby looking couch. “Oh, your apartment is-”

 

“Just say it,” Baek laughed. “It’s a catastrophe.”

 

Humming, Jongin nodded. “Well, yeah. It’s looks very shabby.”

 

“It’s all I can afford.”

 

“How much is it?”

 

“$300.”

 

The dancer gasped. “What? 300 bucks for this shithole?”

 

“I know it’s a lot but it's all I could get it without leaving deposit, so I took it. I’m sure you know how hard it is to find affordable housing.”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I know. I was really lucky to get my apartment. It’s old too but-” “Much better than this,” Baek finished. “Yeah, it’s not hard to have a better place than me. But well, I’m glad to at least have a roof over my head.”

 

Looking around again, Jongin scanned the space Baekhyun called his home. There was a kitchenette in the most distressing color Jongin had ever seen. The fridge made a weird buzzing sound and the small table that stood by the window was surrounded by three chairs that very obviously did not belong together. Clothes and books were scattered all over the place and the only storage space Baekhyun had was a dresser that missed one drawer. 

 

“Uh, where is your bathroom?” Jongin asked. All walls of the room were occupied but none of them by a door that could’ve lead to another room. 

 

“Outside.”

 

“O-outside?”

  
  


“Yeah, stairs down on the right.”

 

“I thought that’s a public bathroom!”

 

“Well, it’s not. Or is it? I don’t know. It gets used by the guys who work at the post office and me.”

 

Not able to hold back that he was disgusted, Jongin grimaced.  “Ew.”

 

Baek shrugged. “Well, I guess I have to live with that.”

 

“Why don’t you look for a new apartment? A shared one?”

 

“I tried of doing that but all the ads I’ve answered ended up being too expensive. All I can spent is up to $350 a month.”

 

Jongin frowned. “$350? Wait! You pay $300 for this place, you live off of $50 every month?!”

 

“Pretty much yeah. I told you I’m broke.”

 

“You’re more than broke,” Jongin commented. “You said you study, right?”

 

“More or less,” Baek said, plopping down his bed. He grabbed a can of coke and took a sip. “I have to save up for the classes, so I can only go when I can pay for them.”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jongin breathed in. He thought he had money problems but Baekhyun was a whole different league. “Uh, quick question. Would you move into an apartment where you’d have to share the bedroom with someone?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” the pink haired said. “It just would have to be affordable.”

 

“You know, you could move in with me if you want to.”

 

Not quite believing what he just had heard, Baekhyun choked on his cola. “W-what? He coughed, patting his chest. “Moving in with you?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yes. Honestly, I’m so shocked to to see under what conditions you live here, I really want to help you. At my apartment we’d have to share a room but at least you’d have a proper kitchen, a private bathroom and paint that actually sticks to the walls.”

 

Pursing his lips into a pout, Baekhyun hummed. “But I’m broke, you know that.”

 

“I spent $480 every month on rent, water, electricity and internet. We could split it, would make $240 for each of us. And we could do the same with food. Or we simply by our own food, whatever you like.”

 

Baekhyun raised a brow. “And you’d really want me to move in with you? I mean, I’m a total stranger to you and that’s not even the strangest, I tried to rob you.”

 

“True, but like I said, I really want to help you and I’d honestly not be able to sleep ever again, knowing that you live in such a place.”

 

“$240?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m told to sleeptalk.”

 

“Whatever, I snore.”

 

“I tend to forget to bring my towel and clothes when I shower.”

 

“So what, it’s not that I’ve never seen a naked man bef-wait what?!” Jongin gasped. “You said the bathroom is downstairs, does it mean there are times you have to walk up here naked?”

 

“Quite often, yeah. But let’s say I don’t walk up here those time. I literally fly up here.”

 

The dance laughed out. “You truly need help. So, what do you say? Want to become my roommate?”

 

“I mean, sure. If you really have no problem with it,” Baek said, slowly getting up from his sleeping couch. “Where do I have to sign?”

 

Signing the sublease took place the next day. In all the hustle and bustle of offering Baekhyun  to move into his apartment, Jongin had completely forgotten that it was not his choice if the pastel pink haired student could move in. But much to their luck Jongin’s landlord had no problem with them sharing the apartment and so Baekhyun was allowed to move in. 

 

Since neither of them owned a car or were holders of a driver's licence, they had to carry Baekhyun’s stuff over to Jongin’s apartment. An since it was not much it was not that big of a deal, only alone Baekhyun’s sleeping couch had them struggling. 

 

The smokey blue couch was heavy as hell and six times they had to make a break, regaining strength before they eventually made it to Jongin’s apartment. “Where do you want to put it?” 

 

Baek shrugged. “Don’t care but it would the most logic if the put it there, right?” He pointed at the wall opposite of Jongin’s bed. “This way we don’t take too much space.”

 

Jongin nodded as he looked around his bedroom. “Yeah, you’re right. Then let’s put it there.” 

 

It took them half a day to move Baek from his shabby oversized storeroom to Jongin’s apartment and once it was all done, the two new roomies granted themselves some take out. Devouring some cheesy pizza and some bottle of beers, they made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room. 

 

“Man, you have no idea how thankful I am right now,” Baek said, mouth full of pizza. “Thanks!”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jongin smiled. “I still can’t believe that you lived in this apartment. How long have you lived there?”

 

“Almost four years.”

 

“Gosh, really?”

 

“Yeah, I had a tough time after I moved out of my parents house and was so glad when I found this room. Since I was not able to pay the college fee regularly I was not allowed to stay in the dorms.”

 

“Why does your parents not help you with the college fee?”

 

“Because they’re stupid.”

 

“W-wow, that was a fast reaction.”

 

Huffing, Baekhyun stuffed some more of the pizza into his mouth. “It’s the truth! They’re shithe-argh,” he growled. Shifting, he sat up and chugged down some beer. “You know, they have been always very supporting. When I told them that I wanted to become a professional photographer they were head over heels and told me to sign up for every classes. I'd need to get a good degree.”

 

“So, they used to pay for it?”

 

“Yes, until-”

 

“Until?”

 

“Until they walked into me and my boyfriend making out,” Baek said, studying Jongin’s face. “My father flipped tables that day,” he continued when the other did not show any weird reaction. “They threw me out and told me to fuck off.”

 

“And that all because you kissed a guy?”

 

“Yeah, my parents obviously do not approve of the gay life.”

 

Shaking his head, Jongin grumbled a little. “It’s the 21st century, people should finally get their shit together.”

 

Sighing, Baekhyun leaned back into the cushions of the couch. “I’m glad to see your reaction. Maybe I should’ve mentioned my sexuality before accepting your offer.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jongin said. “To each their own and I’m not fully straight myself so no need to worry.”

 

“Oh really? You’re bi?”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” The dancer laughed. 

 

“I don’t know, you don’t really give off a bisexual vibe.”

 

“What vibes to bisexuals have?”

 

“Ah, I don’t know,” Baek hummed. “I’d just not have thought that you swing both ways.”

 

Chuckling, Jongin brought his beer to his lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t jump at you.”

 

“Maybe you should be afraid that I jump at you,” the smaller countered back. 

 

“Oh please, you’re so small and delicate, I could blow you off of me.”

 

Puffing his cheeks, Baekhyun grumbled a little. “Well, not all of us can be tall and have a body like Adonis.”

 

Jongin smirked. “Adonis, huh? You noticed.”

 

“Was hard not to notice. Doesn’t match much with your haircolor, though.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s true.”

 

“Why pink? Like, why this shade of pink?” Baekhyun asked, leaning a little closer to his now roommate to inspect his haircolor a little further. 

 

“Was an accident,” Jongin shrugged. “It was meant to be auburn but the hairdresser mixed up the colors. I couldn’t be mad at her, it was her first day and she was nervous. It's not my dream color but I’m okay with it.”

 

Humming Baekhyun nodded. “It surely does not match with your body but it does match your skin very well,” he said, tapping Jongin’s bare shoulder. “Like caramel.”

 

The dancer laughed out. “Envious?”

 

“Pretty much, yes. Look, I’m pale as fuck.”

 

“I’m pretty sure many girls envy you for that. What do they call it? Milky white?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I guess, yeah.”

 

“I think it suits you very well,” Jongin said, smiling.

 

“Aw, thank you. Are you always this charming?” Baek mocked. 

 

“Every day.”

 

“I bet the girls and guys at your dance studio are all in love with you.”

 

“Oh, I hope not. The ones I teach would definitely way too young for this.”

 

“Oh, you teach dancing?” Moving a little  Baekhyun shifted, turning fully to Jongin. “Ballet?”

 

“Yes, I teach preschool and elementary school kids.”

 

“Aw, that’s adorable.”

 

Jongin nodded, smiling. “It’s a lot of fun. I try to make the lessons as enjoyable as possible for them so they won’t lose the passion for it.”

 

“I’ve once seen this documentary,” Baek said. “Once they’re older and more flexible they have to train very hard, right?”

 

“Yes. I guess that’s the time many ballet dancers lose interest in it, because it keeps getting harder and harder every day. And let’s not forget all the pain that comes with it, especially for the girls.”

 

“So, the ones you are teaching are still having fun, do they wear those little cute tutus?”

 

“They do,” Jongin snickered. “Almost all of them are always dressed in pink.”

 

“Aw, I’d like to see that. That must be an adorable sight,” Baek said, squealing a little.

 

“You can come and visit me one day, if you want to.”

 

“Oh believe me, I’ll do!”

 

They spent the very first night of being roommates with just talking, getting to know each other a little better. Jongin learned that Baekhyun liked to cook and he was already look forward to tasting what Baekhyun was capable of creating. It had been years since he actually enjoyed some good homemade food. Besides that Baekhyun also told him that he’d start going to his classes regularly again. 

 

“Since I now have the money left for paying on time, I can go again,” Baekhyun laughed and yet we was there in the morning when Jongin woke up, stretching his arms over his head.

 

Baekhyun was still sound asleep when Jongin got out of bed. His pastel pink mop of hair stuck out from underneath the blanket and the sound of soft breathing was heard. Gazing at the alarm clock on his nightstand, Jongin raised a brow. 

 

“Hey,” he said, nudging Baek’s shoulder. “Didn’t you want to go to college today?”

 

The smaller hummed as he stirred awake. “W-what?”

 

“Didn’t you say you’d go to college today?” Jongin asked again. “It’s already past eleven.”

 

“Oh well,” Baek mumbled. “Too late to go, so let me sleep a little longer.”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Jongin left the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. It was weird to have another set of shampoo and shower gel standing in the shower and the second toothbrush that stood in a cup right beside his was also a sight getting used to but it also filled him with joy. 

 

Having Baekhyun living with him meant he’d be no longer alone and this thought made him happy.

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


The two young men’s friendship grew with each day passing and Jongin was confident to say that offering Baekhyun to move in with him was the best thing he had done in a whole while. They occasionally started to go out for dinner or just grabbing drinks after school and work and Jongin was really enjoying it. 

 

Looking forward to another chill night out with his new friend, Jogin arrived at home, running into something he didn’t like to see at all. Baekhyun’s black backpack stood on the couch and next to it lay bunch of money, as well as three phones and a tablet pc.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Storming off to find his roommate, Jongin entered the bedroom. Baekhyun was there, taking off a whole black outfit that looked very familiar to the dancer. “Did you go and steal again?”

 

“What?”

 

“The money, the phones, the tablet pc,” Jongin said. “The fuck?! Why would you still do that?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know, I just felt like doing it. I was running low on money, the new books I had to get are freaking expensive.”

 

Jongin huffed in anger. “Why the heck don’t you ask me for money then?”

 

“I don’t get why you are so pissed off. You knew that I used to break into houses.”

 

“Yes, but I thought that you’ve stopped it by now. I mean, you have no reason to do it anymore.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun turned away. Pulling his black sweatpants down, he kicked them off. “You’re not in the position to scold me or anything.”

 

“You just don’t get it,” Jongin grumbled. “You ju-” “No,” Baekhyun cut him off, roaring. Spinning around, the smaller pointed at the dance. “You have no right to call me out for that. Nobody has the right to do that!”

 

Jongin couldn’t help it but as Baekhyun stood in front of him in nothing but his tiny pair of boxers, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering up and down his body.

 

Baekhyun had a body that made Jongin wanted to touch it. He had noticed it before. The first time it was just a curious gaze to see what the smaller hid underneath his clothes but the second time, Jogin found himself gaping. Literally. 

 

Baekhyun’s upper half was slender with a stomach not carrying toned abs but lean muscles. His bottom half started with a pair of beautifully curved hips. His thighs were full and his round, perky bum let Jongin’s imagination run wild, especially when baekhyun was wearing a pair of tight jeans. 

 

“The fuck are you looking at?”

 

The words had Jongin snapping out of his stare. He looked up, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “N-nothing,” he stuttered, swallowing.

 

A smirk formed on the smaller’s lips. “Oh, do I turn you on?” He took a couple of steps towards Jongin, making sure to sway his hips with each step. “Do I? I’ve noticed you looking before.”

 

“W-what? Is looking forbidden or something?”

 

“Of course not,” Baekhyun said. “But wouldn't you rather like to touch than just to look?”

 

All the tension from minutes before was forgotten when Basekhyun reached out to cup Jonign. The dancer sucked in a deep breath when Baekhyun frimley grasped him. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“You know, I’ve been looking too and unlike you I don't have a problem with admitting that I’d rather touch than just look at you.”

 

Swallowing hard, Jongin could not form any proper words to respond when Baekhyun started to fiddle with the buttons of his jeans and just gasped. He stumbled backwards when the smaller pushed him towards his bed. 

 

Baekhyun was fast. Fast to completely open his pants and pull them down along with his underwear and Jongin almost couldn’t react when he was pushed into a sitting position and Baekhyun knelt down between his legs. “How long has it been?”

 

“A w-while,” the dancer breathed out. Baekhyun’s warm breath fanning against his already leaking hard-on was almost too much to endure. A soft moan slipped past his lips when Baekhyun eventually closed his lips around his crown. 

 

Clawing at the sheets, Jongin had great trouble with holding himself back. Baekhyun’s tongue being pressed against the underside of his shaft and his delicate ever so slightly touching the rest of his throbbing inches were doing wonders to him and all he wanted to do was thrusting into the wet, warm cavern. 

 

Gazing down, Jongin groaned when he found Baekhyun having one hand down his own boxers. The student looked up to him, teasingly batting his lashes at him. 

 

It didn’t took Jongin long to lose it. Grunting he gripped Baekhyun by the hair to peel him off of his cock but the smaller was having none of it. He kept on sucking and swallowed all of Jongin’s release while humming softly. 

 

“Oh fuck!” He was shuddering when Baekhyun let go of him, licking his rosy, glistening lips. 

 

“Are you still up for going out for dinner?” Baekhyun asked as he stood back up. He removed his hands from his underwear and wiped his, in cum covered, fingers clean on them. “I’m feeling like having tacos.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Jongin nodded, stunned by how fast Baekhyun had switched back to his normal self, as if nothing would have happened. “Tacos sound good.”

 

“Great,” the smaller smiled. “I’ll just take a quick shower then.”

 

With Baekhyun heading to take a shower, Jongin took the moment to take deep breath. He couldn’t believe what just had happened and with each minute that passed he couldn’t help but feeling anxious. Baek blowing him was nothing friends normally did and he was afraid that things would get awkward. Sighing, the young man got up. Pulling his boxers and jeans back up, he went to the kitchen where he waited until Baekhyun was done with his shower. “Uh, Baek?”

 

The smaller hummed. “Hm?”

 

“I, uh-” Jongin paused, watching as Baek poured himself a glass of water. He was not showing any trace of weird behavior such as embarrassment or anything and so Jongin  dropped the actual question he had. If Baekhyun would not bring up what just had happened between them, he wouldn’t either. “Uh, I want to apologize,” he then said to say at least something. “You’re right, I don’t have the right to, you know, call you out on what you’re doing. It’s just that I thought you wouldn’t do it anymore.”

 

Baekhyun let out a soft sigh. “Actually,” he began, biting down his thumb. “In that moment, it was the usual thrill but as soon as I arrived here I started to feel guilty. You’re right, too. I don’t have to do this anymore. I have money left to spend every months and-”

 

Jongin cracked a smile. “Shall we just forget it, then?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, returning the smile. “Yeah. Although, I promise to not go on hunts again.”

 

“What were you about to do with the stuff anyways?”

 

“Well, keep the money and make money with the rest? I actually know some people who buy stolen goods.”

 

Jongin raised a brow. “I’m somehow not surprised to hear that,” he uttered. “Well, are you going to contact them?”

 

“One last time, I guess?” Baek grinned. “I mean, what else should I do with the stuff?”

 

“Well, I guess there is no other option,” Jongin sighed. “Alright, shall we go for dinner then? I’m starving.”

 

“Good, I know the perfect place to get some good mexican food!”

 

Things didn’t get awkward that night and things also didn’t get awkward time after this very intimate incident happened. Their friendship continued just the way it was before, though Jongin had to admit that he wanted more to happen. 

 

It was not that he was in love with his roommate or that he had a crush on the cute student but Baekhyun was an interesting, attractive guy and him going down on Jongin triggered the dancer.

 

He really wanted more but he didn’t know how to initiate anything that could lead to sex or drop hints. After all he also had to find out if Baekhyun even would like to have sex with him. It was a tough nut for Jongin to crack but by far not the most important thing at the moment. The auditions for the Swan Lake were coming up and the young ballet teacher had a lot of practise ahead. 

 

He was in the middle of stretching when Baekhyun walked into the practise room. “Hello!”

 

“Oh, what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you teaching all the little ballerinas?” Baek smiled. “Where are they?”

 

“Home,” Jongin chuckled. “You’re an hour too late.” 

 

“Aw man, too bad.”

 

“Are you going back home then?”

 

“Actually I don’t want to. I just came from home. I was bored.”

 

“You can stay if you want. I just want to practise one certain part and them I’m done.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Oh, great. I’d like to watch.” He moved over to a small, black couch and sat down on it. “And I’m really no distraction?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “No, you’re not.”

 

As Jongin began to practise, Baekhyun curiously watched. The music dipped the great room into a calm, pleasant atmosphere and the student couldn’t help but smile at how Jongin moved through the room.

 

Jongin was a tall man, a man with a muscular body and yet all his movements made him look so graceful that it almost seemed as if he was boneless. Nimbly Jongin swirled around, moving into the fouetté en tournant which had Baekhyun gasping. 

 

Jongin did one spin after another and eventually came to halt, daintily finishing off his dance with a plié.

 

“Wow,” Baek uttered, staring to clap his hands. “That was awesome!”

 

“Ah, yeah, It was okay. I could’ve done better.”

 

“Nonsense! That was- wow, just wow!”  

 

Laughing you, Jongin scratched himself on the back of his head. “Thanks.”

 

“Man, I’d like to dance like this. Well, maybe not ballet but dancing in general.”

 

“I could show you,” Jongin said, waving Baek over to him. “Come, I used to teach standard dance for a couple of years, too.”

 

“Oh, really?” Getting up from the couch, Baekhyun walked over to his friend. “Well, if I can get some free dance lessons, I’m up for it.”

 

“What do you want to learn then?”

 

“What can you offer?”

 

“Tango, Waltz, Salsa, whatever you want.” 

 

Putting a finger on his lips, Baekhyun hummed. “Salsa might be a little too much for me in the beginning. How about some Tango?”

 

Offering Baekhyun to teach him some moves seemed to be a good idea in Jongin’s mind but reality looked much different. Baekhyun’s amazing body already stuck in his head and much to the dancers distress, Baekhyun knew how to move those curves of his.

 

Swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music, Baekhyun was fully into following Jongin’s steps and instructions. “Am I doing okay?”

 

“Hm?” Jongin stopped in his tracks, eyes wide open as he snapped out of his state of staring at Baekhyun’s round bottom. “W-what?”

 

Frowning a little, Baekhyun tilted his head a little. “I was asking if I’m doing okay.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jongin brought out. “You’re doing very good. Your sense of rhythm is on point.”

 

Grinning in satisfaction, Baekhyun hummed. “I’m very pleased to hear that. Can we, you know, try to dance together now?”

 

Swallowing, Jongin nodded. It was not that Baekhyun had any experiences in dancing tango, he was not even fully a beginner, all they were about to do were some basic steps and yet it had Jongin sweating. Their bodies were close with thighs brushing against one another and with every step they took, every move they made the desire in Jongin to pin Baekhyun against the wall and kiss the hell out of him grew bigger. 

 

He was glad when the song was over and the music faded until it completely stopped. Baekhyun pulled away from shim, smiling cutely. “Well, that was nice. At least for me.”

 

Yeah, you did very well.”

 

“Is there any chance I can have more of these lessons?”

 

“M-maybe, yeah,” Jongin nodded. “Maybe after the auditions.”

 

“Mark these words, I’m coming back at this,” Baek grinned. “Shall we go home then?”

 

“How about grabbing some drinks?”

 

“Don’t you want to shower first?”

 

“I can use the shower here.”   
  


“Oh well, then yeah, why not.”

 

Once done with his shower, Jongin and Baekhyun headed downtown. Stopping by at a burger place to grab a quick dinner, they then got stuck at a crowded bar that lured them in with a happy hour offer.

 

Many drinks and hours later into the night, they eventually found their way back home. Baekhyun giggled, almost stumbling over his own feet when they walked into the apartment. “Gosh, I stink so badly,” he half laughed, half whined. “I’m going to hit the shower.”

 

“Don’t drown,” Jongin called after him, hiccuping. Toeing off his sneaker he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. With the bottle in hand he then headed for the bedroom. Huffing he sat down his bed and chugged some of the cold water down. 

 

With Baekhyun still in the shower, Jongin started to undress. Peeling his tight jeans off his legs and then taking off his t-shirt, he half naked let himself fall into the soft sheets of his bed. Closing his eyes, he blinked them back open when Baekhyun walked into the room. “Wow,” he muttered, gazing up and down his friends naked form. “Took you quite long to eventually forgetting to bring clothes or a towel with you.”

 

“What? Did you want to see me naked that badly?” Baek asked. “You could’ve said so.”

 

Chuckling, Jongin rolled his eyes. “You’ve got nothing I haven’t seen yet. You ain’t special.”

 

“I’ve got a cute bum, though.” Turning around, Baekhyun showed off his butt and petted it lightly.

 

“True, it’s pretty nice. Can I pet it too?”

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Baekhyun quirked a brow at the dancer. “Am I tickling out your gay side right now?”

 

“You already did by blowing me,” Jongin honestly said. “So what now, can I pet?” He reached out, making a grabby hand motion.

 

“No,” the pastel pink haired said. Reaching for his underwear, he put it on. 

 

Jongin let out a whine. “Booo.”

 

The reaction had Baekhyun chuckling. “Maybe some other time. Goodnight.”

 

Baekhyun switched off the lights and yet the room did not go completely dark. Somewhere in the apartment a light had been forgotten to be turned off and so it lit up the bedroom, shining through the gap of the open door. 

 

Jongin watched as Baekhyun took place on his sleeping couch, covering up his half naked body with his blanket. The sudden desire to touch the smaller rose in him and he groaned faintly to himself when he found himself getting up. 

 

Under normal conditions he might would have been able to resist but the alcohol he had consumed coulded his mind and his caged boner also wasn’t much of great help to keep himself together. 

 

Taking the two steps towards Baekhyun’s bed, he lifted the blankets up and climbed in, laying behind the smaller. Baekhyun immediately laughed out. “What? So desperate to touch my butt?”

 

Humming, Jongin hugged the other and pulled him close by his hips. 

 

“Well honey, I’m sorry to disappoint you-” Baek voiced out as the bulge in the dancers boxers brushed against his bum. “But I’m not in the mood to blow you right now.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Baekhyun sucked in a breath when Jongin’s lips started to ghost over the skin of his nape and the man’s hands traveled from his hips to his front,  cupping him. 

 

Nibbling on the smaller’s neck Jongin sighed in satisfaction when he felt Baekhyun growing under his touch. He tugged at the legs of Baekhyun’s underwear to pull them down to the smaller’s knees and then wrapped his fingers around his erection, giving it a stroke. 

 

Softly moaning, Baekhyun bucked into the touch. His movement caused his naked butt to brush against Jongin’s crotch and it tickled a faint growl out of the dancer. Letting go of Baekhyun for a mere second Jongin pushed his own underwear down to free his throbbing member from his cage.

 

Taking back a hold of the smaller’s hip he then pulled Baekhyun back and thrusted between the students juicy thighs. Baekhyun shuddered at the action and mewled when Jongin's dick brushed against his balls. 

 

Thrusting again, letting his cock slip back and forth Baekhyun’s thighs, Jongin brought one hand back to Baek’s front while his other slipped between their bodies after he had wettened two of his fingers with saliva. 

 

Slipping the two wet digits between the other’s full butt cheeks, he pressed his middle finger against his entrance, earning himself a throaty moan. Baekhyun soon was bucking back against Jongin, literally fucking himself on the finger inside him. “A-add another one,” he rapsed and Jongin gladly granted him this wish. 

 

Moaning, enjoying the friction of their orgasms being build up, it was all over way to soon. Baekhyun came, erupting in Jongin’s hand with a shaky moan while Jongin rode out his high with quick thrusts, leaving a mess behind in between the smaller’s thighs. 

 

Removing his fingers, Jongin grabbed Baekhyun by the hips and breathed into his nape. He was still hard; still wanted more. Testing his waters he shifted a little and purposefully let his dick slip between Baekhyun’s cheeks. The older didn’t seem to mind, even pushed back against him. 

 

Sliding a hand between Baekhyun’s closed legs, Jongin collected some of his cum and used it to slick up his erection. Grabbing one of the buttocks and spreading it apart from the other, Jongin guided his slick member to Baekhyun’s entrance.

 

The first light nudge of his tip had Baekhyun humming, the second more strong movement had him moaning. Jongin sucked in an audible breath when the very first inches pushed past the tight ring muscle, entering Baekhyun. “Fuck,” he groaned, pushing in more. “So tight.”

 

Baekhyun responded with a moan that faded into a gasp when Jongin abruptly pulled out again. He was pushed onto his stomach and gripped onto his pillow when Jongin straddles his thighs, entering him again. Face pressed down into the mattress he let out a loud moan and impatiently pushed back against the younger. 

 

Soon the sound of skin meeting skin was the dominant noise in the room. It almost completely drowned Jongin’s heavy breaths and faint grunts and Baekhyun’s choked moans for more. 

 

Feeling his second climax slowly but steady approaching, Jongin took a hold of Baekhyun’s hips and pulled him up, using the new position to pick up his pace. The flesh of Baek’s bum jiggled with every snap of his hips and Jongin couldn’t help but give it a gentle slap and a good grope. 

 

Baekhyun used the change of position as well and brought a hand between his legs. Stroking himself to the rhythm of Jongin’s thrusts it didn’t take him long to come. 

 

Baekhyun coming caused him to tightly clench around Jongin and it was enough of a pressure to bring Jongin over the edge as well. Pulling out, Jongin thrusted his pulsating inches between Baekhyun’s butt cheeks, shooting his release all over his lower back. 

 

Heaving, trying to catch their breaths Jongin leaned his head back, closing his eyes while Baekhyun let himself fall into the dirty sheets. “Well,” he breathed out after a while. “That was worth the shower I now have to take.”

 

Jongin laughed out, also moving out of the bed when his roommate rolled out of the sheets. Assuming that Baekhyun would not have any problem with sharing the warmth of the shower, Jongin followed him to the bathroom. 

 

Only minutes later they were clean again and finally had caught their breaths. Raising a brow, Jongin tilted his head when Baekhyun slipped on a pair of underwear and then literally jumped into his bed, flopping down to lay on his stomach. 

 

“What?” The older asked. “Do you think I’m going to sleep in this wet mess over there? For sure not. Your bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

That was something Jongin had to agree with; there was plenty of room for both of them. Joining the smaller, Jongin laid down and covered their bodies with his blanket. “Goodnight,” he said, yawing only a second after.

 

“Night,” Baek whispered back. “And keep your hands to yourself.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  


That one night of Jongin not being able to control his feeling was the start of something that fastly turned their relationship into something people would call friends with benefits. Lazy handjobs at night, a blow before breakfast and quickies on the couch soon became parts of their daily life together and both of them enjoyed this causal friendship plus to the bits. 

 

It had only one catch. Their newfound intimacy caused Jongin to ditch his precious practice time at the studio every now and then. The promise of eventually having Baekhyun bent over the kitchen table, moaning his name was much more tempting to him than aching muscles and throbbing feet. 

 

Jongin knew it wasn’t good but he couldn’t help it.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the studio practising?” Baekhyun asked when he walked into the apartment around six at night. 

 

“Shouldn’t you stop stealing clothes from my closet?” Jongin countered as his eyes fell onto the grey shirt Baekhyun was wearing. 

 

“Can’t help it, your clothes are somehow more comfy than mine,” the older shrugged. “Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready.”

 

Tilting his head upwards, Jongin inhaled. “Smells like chicken.”

 

“It is,” Baek smiled. “Grilled chicken with potato wedges and salad.”

 

“Sounded good until the salad walked into picture.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, turning away from the younger to walk back into the kitchen. “A mixed salad with a good dressing is always a good side dish,” he said. “Plus, it gives you nutritions. And that’s what you need as a dancer, right?”

 

“So, you had me in mind when you thought of tonight's dinner?” Jongin asked, smirking. “Aww, that’s cute, thank you.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Baekhyun uttered. “I actually planned on having spinach with the chicken but it went bad.”

 

“Sure,” Jongin laughed. As Baekhyun stepped towards the stove, his eyes fell onto the kitchen table. It was crowded with papers, books and photos. A camera and a couple of lenses lay in the middle as well. “Oh, were you studying?”

 

“More or less,” Baek hummed, not turning around to look at his friend. “The prof told us to make either a collage or an entire album based on a theme but I’ve got no idea what to do.”

 

“What about landscapes?”

 

Finally turning around, Baek raised a brow. “We’re living in a city, what do you want me to photograph here, each and every tree I can find?”

 

“Well, okay-” Jongin paused. “Maybe that was a bad idea.”

 

“It’s not only that I don’t have a plan on what to photograph. I want to make it special to impress but plain digital photos won’t impress anyone.”

 

“Then why not going old school?”

 

“Oldschool?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, like taking pictures with an analog camera or if you want to go even further back why not using one of these instant cameras?”

 

“That-” Baek brought out. “Is actually an amazing idea. Damn, why did I not think of that?!” His gaze fell onto Jongin’s smirk. “Wipe off that grin. I still don’t have a theme.”

 

“You could take pictures of me,” Jongin said, wiggling his eyebrows while posing. “I’m photogenic, aren’t I?”

 

“You’re nothing but stu-”

 

“Yes?” Jongin asked when Baekhyun paused mid-sentence. “I’m all ears.”

 

“Forget it,” the students said, waving his hand. “I just got an idea. Say, would it possible for me to take pictures at your studio?”

 

“You mean of the dancers?”

 

Baek nodded. “Yes. Dancing and dancers come in so many different forms and shapes, that would be an awesome theme to work with.”

 

“Well, I can ask, if you want. I’m sure the parents of my class would be okay with it, though they might want to have some of the pictures.”

 

“Sure, sure, they can have as many as they want,” Baek said. “Oh yes,” he then squealed. “This is going to be good and it’s going to save my ass!”

 

Right the next day Jongin asked around the studio if Baekhyun could come into their practise sessions and classes to take some pictures. Almost all of them said yes and so the student was able to tag along, taking photos for his assignment. 

 

“So, this is?” Baek asked as they quietly walked into the first room. 

 

“Hip-hop,” Jongin answered. “The guy over there is Sehun, he’s the instructor. He’s got some sick moves, maybe you want to focus on him at first. He usually starts his classes with dancing the whole choreo so the class can watch first.”

 

Nodding, Baek reached for his camera. He decided to go with a mix of modern high quality photography and old polaroids. This was why Jongin was on stand-by, holding the delicate instant camera in both hands. 

 

Baekhyun was very busy during the whole lesson and Jongin was fascinated by how concentrated his friend was. He had never experienced Baekhyun so quiet and focused before and it was nice to see this new side of him. 

 

By the end of the hour, when the class was dismissed the two friends got approached by the instructor, Jongin had introduced to Baekhyun as Sehun. “If you got a good shot of me, can I ask for a copy?” The tall man asked.

 

“Sure,” Baek smiled. “I’m sure I got some good ones.”

 

“Great,” the dancer said, returning the smile. “You know, pictures are always good for the portfolio.”

 

“When I’ve gone through them I’ll put them on an usb, Jongin can bring it along then.”

 

“Oh, a shame,” Sehun voiced out. “I hoped you’d bring them to me.”

 

Jongin almost snorted at the silly attempt of flirting but scowled when Baekhyun played along, batting his lashes at Sehun. “Oh well, if you want me to then I will.”

 

“Great. I hope to see you soon then.”

 

As Sehun strolled off and Baek and Jongin left the practise room, Jongin leaned close. “The fuck was that?”

 

“What? He’s an attractive guy.”

 

“He’s a douche. Conceited and arrogant.”

 

“Oh, listen to that. Didn’t you say he’s got some sick moves.”

 

“Only because I approve of him as a dancer doesn’t mean I approve of him as a person.”

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun reached up and brushed a finger along Jongin's jaw. “Don’t be jealous. I’m sure I’ll never see him again anyways.”

 

“W-wait, didn’t you just agree to bring him the photos?”

 

“Do I look as if I’d have time for that? I need to get my shit together to pass this semester. And now come on, I want to take some pictures of you and your little ballerinas. Gosh, I’m so excited for that! That’s going to be adorable.”

 

Baekhyun really had a great time in Jongin’s class. He hopped from one corner to the other to take as many pictures of the little prima ballerinas as he could. But just as much as he had his lense focused on the cute girls with their frilly tutus, he had his lense focused on Jongin. It was almost as if his camera wanted to be focused on the man. 

 

The lightning in the room complimented Jongin’s beautiful skin tone and Baekhyun found himself zooming in on the younger’s face a lot, especially on his neck whenever the man leaned his head back and his adam's apple came fully to view. 

 

By the time the lesson was over, Baekhyun had two full memory cards with mostly photos taken of Jongin’s body parts. He promised to make copies for every parent that wanted to have pictures of the kids and then waited for Jongin outside the locker room, so they could go home. 

 

“And you really don’t want to stay and train a little more?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’ll practices tomorrow. I don’t have a class tomorrow, so I have time.”

 

Humming, Baekhyun nodded. “Alright, then let’s go. I have to go through way too many photos I took.”

 

“I can help if you want. I mean, I’m not a professional but I can at least tell if a picture is blurry or not.”

 

The student laughed out. “Well, I guess that's true but that’s no talent.”

 

Arrived at home, Jongin really helped Baekhyun going through all the photos. It wasn’t the most exciting thing to do for him but he liked to spend time with Baekhyun and so it wasn’t too awful either. He had to admit that just sitting there with Baekhyun, on the living room floor with their laptops on their legs, scrolling through hundreds of pictures was quite pleasant. Baekhyun looked oddly cute with a pair of glasses sitting on his nose and his pastel pink hair clipped back with a strawberry hair clip, being all concentrated.

 

Yawning, Jongin eventually put his laptop aside and stretched out his legs. “I’m hungry,” he stated. 

 

“Let’s order something,” Baek mumbled, not looking away from the photo of Sehun, he was inspecting. “Whatever you like is fine with me.”

 

“Alright.” Reaching for his phone, Jongin frowned at the several missed calls he had. Baek noticed his expression from the corner of his eye and turned to him. “The studio has called me like six times.”

 

“Maybe something has happened.”

 

There indeed had something happened. Calling the studio Jongin got informed that the auditions got preferred to the very next day. Literally jumping to his feet, Jongin cursed. “Fuck!” Storming out of the living room he went to get his bag.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Practising of course,” he said and swung his bag over his shoulder. “If I want to pass I have to train tonight.”

 

“Oh, y-yeah,” Baek nodded. “Uh, shall I order you some food as well and leave it in the kitchen then?”

 

“No need, I won’t come home tonight.”

 

Before Baekhyun had any other chance to react Jongin was out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. The dance really did not come home that night and he was also not back from the studio the next day when Baekhyun came home from college in the late afternoon.

 

Calling Jongin, he got worried when his friend did not pick up his phone. Trying it a few more times over the span of three hours, Baekhyun decided to go and see if Jongin was still at the studio. There he was told that Jongin left right after the audition and nobody had heard of him since then. It told Baekh that the audition for Swan Lake did not go well for his friend. He knew that Jongin looked forward to be a part of the ensemble and he felt bad for him. 

 

Not knowing where else to look for his friend, Baekhyun went back home. He passed by his part time work place and bought some food in case Jongin would be hungry when he eventually would come home. 

 

The dancer took his time with showing up but when he finally did, at two in the night, he was a mess. He was drunk with the most disgusting smell coming from him that Baekhyun had ever inhaled and he obviously got into a fight as well. 

 

“What the heck has happened to you?” Baekhyun asked as he observed Jongin struggling with taking off his shoes. “Why are you bleeding?”

 

“I kissed a lamppost.”

 

“Must’ve been a rough lamppost,” Baekhyun commented. He grabbed Jongin by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom. “Come, we have to clean your lip.”

 

Jongin was pushed down to sit on the toilet lid and watched as Baekhyun collected some stuff from the cabinets. “I fucked up,” he slurred out when Baekhyun knelt down in front of him.

 

“W-well,” Baek carefully spoke up. “I already guessed that.”

 

“They said I was good, that I had the passion they were looking for but-”

 

“But?” Baekhyun took the pause to press a soaked cotton ball to the younger's injured lip to clean it. 

 

“It’s your fault.”

 

“W-what?” Stunned, Baekhyun looked at Jongin. “Why is it my fault?” 

 

“Because of you I didn’t practise.”

 

“Excuse me, that’s not my fault.”

 

“It is,” Jongin said again, sliding down from the toilet. “Because you’re so irresistible.”

 

The shocked shriek that  Baekhyun let out when he was tackled to the floor, loudly echoed from the bathroom walls. Jongin was hovering above him, pinning his hands to the cold tiles. “J-jongin, what the fuck?”

 

“Yes, what the fuck,” Jongin growled. “Why do you have to be like this? Why do you alway have to occupy my mind?!”

 

Helplessly caught under Jongin’s body, Baekhyun gasped when the man leaned down and started to kiss his neck. “J-jongin, no. I don’t want this.”

 

Ignoring the pleas Jongin kept on nibbling at the smaller’s neck, sucking a deep mark into the skin. Letting go of one of Baekhyun’s wrists he used his free hand to slip it underneath the lose shirt Baekhyun was wearing, roaming his body. 

 

Crying out, Baekhyun tried to wiggle free. “S-stop, come on. Stop!”

 

Caught in a trance of his clouded mind completely taking control over him, Jongin only snapped back to reality when Baekhyun’s whole body began to tremble and he looked up into his face. Eyes wide, he let go and sat back as he stared at Baekhyun and the tears that were streaming down his face. “B-baek, I-”

 

“L-leave,” Baekhyun brought out under tears, tightly holding onto the hem of his shirt. “Leave.”

 

Jongin did leave, almost instantly. Realizing what he almost had done, what he was bout to do, he left the apartment and did not come back. 

 

Baekhyun found him leaning against the wall next to the front door the next morning when he was about to leave for college. He looked at the younger’s sleeping face and couldn’t help up notice how swollen his under eyes were, almost as if he had been crying. 

 

Jongin was there when he came back from school but the younger did not speak much. He only faced him once, deeply aplogizing for something that was actually inexcusable. Other than that Jongin kept a great distance between them, even at night.

 

Once Baekhyun moved from the living room to bed, Jongin moved from the kitchen to the couch, making it his lodging for the night. The next morning he was already gone when Baekhyun woke up and he only came back late at night, minutes before Baek went to bed.

 

Baekhyun tried to approach Jongin but he couldn’t. He knew that Jongin was deeply sorry and he had forgiven but he couldn’t show it to the dancer. Jongin had transformed into a shadow that was there but not tangible and it bothered the student a lot.

 

He missed Jongin and he wanted him back. He wanted their relationship to be where it was before that night but with Jongin constantly avoiding him, it was hard to get back there.

 

Trying to get a hold of the dancer, Baekhyun decided to visit him at the dance studio. To not fully go there without any other purpose he brought along an usb stick with the photos he had promised Sehun. 

 

The hip-hop instructor was very pleased to see him and instantly asked him out for dinner. “Uh, sorry,” Baek smiled. “I don’t have time.”

 

The tall man raised a brow. “You don’t have time or you don’t want to go out with me? You know, you can be honest with me.”

 

Flushing, Baek gazed to the ground. “Well, uh, yeah,” he laughed a little. “I don’t want to go out with you. Don’t get me wrong, you’re a very attractive guy but-” “You’re already going out with Jongin, right?” Sehun cut in, running a hand through his dark hair. “Damn, how is he doing that? He’s always getting the cute ones.”

 

The comment had Baek chuckling. It was not entirely the truth that he and Jongin were dating but he let Sehun believe it. This way it was easier to reject the man. 

 

“Let me know if you dump him, okay? I’ll always be available for you.”

 

“Oh, uh sure,” Baek said. “But I guess that won’t happen any time soon.” He turned away from Sehun when he heard some children voices behind him. 

 

As he looked down the corridor his eyes immediately met Jongin’s. He seemed surprised to see him but his face darkened only seconds later and he disappeared back into his practise room. 

 

“I’ve got to go,” Baek said, turning back to Sehun. “Uh, you can keep the usb stick, it’s a very cheap one anyways. I hope you like the photos.”

 

“I’m sure I will,” Sehun smiled. “Thanks again.”

 

Awkwardly waving at the man while slowly backing off, Baekhyun turned away and headed down to Jongin’s room. All kids had left and so Baekhyun closed the door behind him. “Jongin?”

 

Jongin did not react and kept stuffing something into his bag. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t ignore me.”

 

Eventually reacting, Jogin turned to his friend. “What do you want?” He asked, looking pained. “I’ve got no time.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that,” Baek chuckled, trying to soothe the tension. “You’re barely home.”

 

“Y-yes, uh, there’s a intern festival coming up and the kids are going to perform something. We have to practise for that.”

 

“From early in the morning until late night? Don’t lie, Jongin. I know you’re avoiding me. And you’re awfully good at it, I want it to stop.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t miss the faint shake of Jongin’s head. “Why are you shaking your head? Don’t you want us to be friends anymore?”

 

“God Baekhyun,” Jongin voiced out, finally looking Baekhyun straight into the eyes. “I’ve almost-”

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

“Does it make any better? No!”

 

Baek swallowed hardly. “W-well, it-” He couldn’t find any words. 

 

Jongin walked towards him, stopping approximately a foot away from him. “You didn’t move at all,” he said. “You didn’t do anything to make me stop. W-would you let it have happened?”

 

“I g-guess,” Baek brought out. He could feel tears coming and tried to hold them back. “I mean, you were drunk and you’re stronger than me, so-”

 

Jongin laughed out, shaking his head. Unlike Baekhyun he had already given up the fight against his tears and let them run free. “Never in a thousand years I’d have thought I would ever could get this violent towards someone I love.”

 

“W-what?” Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. “Someone you l-love?”

 

“So you haven’t noticed it yet? Good, because it took me a freaking long time to notice myself. Hell Baek, it’s obvious, isn't it? Dancing was all I ever wanted, all I ever did. Nothing could get me from practising until late night. Nothing but you. At first I thought it was just the sex, I mean, who does not like to have  good fuck every now and then. But it soon wasn’t about that anymore. I enjoy spending time with you, I like coming home to you telling me to hurry up because dinner would be ready soon and I freaking love seeing you in all these clothes you steal from my closet. This giddy feeling is so disgusting, I can’t even explain it.”

 

Baekhyun took a step forwards but Jongin immediately backed away. 

 

“I do have fallen in love with you, Baek. But I can’t deal with what I’ve almost done to you. There is no excuse for it. Frustrated or not, drunk or not, something like this is inexcusable.”

 

“But I’ve forgiven you,” Baek said, now crying as well. “I’ve forgiven you a long ago. I wanted to tell you but you avoid me and it hurts me. It hurts me.”

 

“Well, I guess Sehun can help you getting over it.”

 

The sudden bitter words had Baekhyun frowning. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, come on. I’ve seen you two just a couple of minutes ago and the way he was smiling at you.”

 

“Well, we were more or less talking about you.”

 

“Oh yeah, what was it about if it’s true?”

 

“Sehun grumbled over the fact that you always get the cute ones. For your information, yes, he asked me out but I turned him down.” Slowly but steady Baekhyun got frustrated with Jongin’s stubborn behavior. 

 

“A shame thought, after all you said he’s an attractive man.”

 

“For fucks sake, Jongin! Are you stupid?” Baekhyun's roar had Jongin flinching a little. “I turned him down because of you, you shithead!”

 

“Why? Because you suddenly came to the conclusion that you might like me as well?” Jongin hardly tried to keep his cool state up but it immediately crumbled down when Baekhyun gave a nod. “D-don’t joke about this, please. This is not funny.”

 

“It wasn’t meant to be funny,” Baek said, giving a smile. “I miss you, Jongin. And I’d like you to come home with me now, so I can steal yet another shirt from you, then cook us something and then talk about where we’re going to spend our first official date at.”

 

Jongin was an attractive man, with a physique to kill for and features Baekhyun wanted to photograph from every angle but as he stood there, with his dark pink hair in nothing but a mess and his pouty lips quivering as he tried to hold back another load of tears, he looked adorable and almost childish.

 

Taking a step towards the taller, Baek reached out his hand and wrapped his delicate fingers around Jongin’s wrist. “Please,” he whispered, gazing up. “Come home with me.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  


Two warm hands on his naked butt had Baekhyun squirming. “Jongin, no.”

 

“But I’m horny.”

 

Eyes still closed, Baek slipped a hand between their bodies. “Horny, huh?” He chuckled. “That’s nothing more than a limb noodle here.” Finally opening his eyes, he was greeted by Jongin's adorable pout.

 

“Okay, I might have lied about being horny but I desperately want your attention.” 

 

“Was last nights attention not enough for you?”

 

“No,” the dancer said without hesitation. “I want more.”

 

“Can I give you that in couple of more hours? I’d really like to sleep some more.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jongin,” Baek whined when his butt got groped. “It’s Saturday. No school, no work, no nothing. Let me rest.”

 

Jongin let out a huff. “Can you rest with me in the tub?”

 

“You really want me to leave the bed?”

 

“Yes. Come on, take bath with me. Please.”

 

Giving in, Baekhyun let himself drag to the bathroom. Running pleasantly warm water into the tub he took place in front of Jongin, leaning against his broad chest. Running his hands over Jongin’s beautifully toned thighs he hummed when his neck was kissed. “Shall we go on vacation when my semester is over?”

 

“Where do you want to go?” Jongin asked between the kisses he set to Baekhyun’s damp skin.

 

“I don’t know, Japan or something. Nothing too expensive but I’d like to go somewhere.”

 

“Japan sounds good. We can eat good food and relax in these awesome hot springs they have there.”

 

A chuckle left Baekhyun. “You mean those one you bathe in nude?”

 

“Oh hell no,” the dancer grumbled. “Why the hell would I like you and your cute ass to be seen by others?!”

 

“Oh, so you were talking about a public bath. I thought you want to test out a private one.”

 

“We’d get kicked out immediately.”

 

“Which would be your fault though, you’re the one who can’t keep his hands to himself.”

 

“Can’t help it,” Jongin mumbled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s middle to hug him tightly. “You’re too irresistible. Plus, you sound amazing moaning my name.”

 

Shaking his head, Baekhyun laughed out when Jongin nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

 

They spent a good amount of time in the tub, just talking and sharing innocent touches while enjoying the warm water that hugged their bodies and relaxed their muscles. After eventually getting out, Baekhyun went to make them a quick breakfast. 

 

“Babe, have you seen my sweater?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one I wore yest-,” Jongin chuckled when he peeked into the kitchen, finding Baekhyun standing in front of the stove in the sweater he was looking for. Baekhyun grinned at him, flashing him his white teeth. “Nevermind, I’ll find another one.”

 

Sharing a couple of french toasts and a bowl of fruit salad, the couple spend the remaining hours of the morning in front of the TV, cuddling and watching Baekhyun’s favorite crime series.

 

“This oddly reminds me of you,” Jongin laughed as he watched the movie character breaking open a window. “Did you ever copy stuff from a series?”

 

“So once or twice,” Baek said. “Sometimes they really teach good stuff in those series. But most of is bullshit.”

 

Jongin hummed. “You know that I always wanted to know?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What did you expect to find when you decided to break into here? I mean, I know you’ve observed me before but really, what did you expect to find?”

 

“I don’t know, at least a laptop or something. Maybe some money, too. The first time I saw you, you wore Vans and a Levi’s jeans. And those stuff is quite pricey, so I was sure you'd have at least a little money lying around.”

 

“I wore my Levi’s that day? How the hell could you identify that?”

 

“Well, I might have or not have stared at your ass for quite a while,” Baek said, huffing a little. “You can’t blame me though, your ass looks amazing in those jeans.”

 

“Doesn’t it always look good?”

 

“It does,” Baek nodded. “But those jeans add a certain something. They are really flattering.”

 

Snickering softly, Jongin pressed a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. “I guess after all you still were able to steal something from me.”

 

“Yeah, and that’s what?”

 

“My heart.”

 

Scrunching his nose, Baek grimaced. “Oh god, what’s with that sudden cheesiness?! Do you want me to puke?”

 

“Hey,” Jongin pouted, sounding a little offended. “I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

Baekhyun cooed, turning in the taller’s arms to face him. “Aww, I’m sorry,” he laughed, leaning in to nip at Jongins lips. “Alright, then let me respond this romantic approach of yours.” Cupping Jongin’s face, he pressed their foreheads together. “So, I’ve stolen your heart?”

 

Jongin nodded. “Yes.”

 

“You are aware that you won’t get it back, right? Because what I take, I won’t return.”

 

Again Jongin nodded. 

 

“But you don’t have to worry,” Baek said, smiling. “I’ll take good care of it. After all it’s the most valuable good I’ve ever laid hands on.”

 

“Wow, I never knew you could be cheesy, too. I’m impressed.” The teasing earned Jongin a slight hit on the chest. 

 

“Shut up,” Baek grumbled, leaning in for a kiss. “It’s the truth though.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Seriously, shut up.”

 

Jongin chuckled into the kiss Baekhyun pressed to his lips. Wrapping one arm around the smaller’s waist when he climbed into his lap, he brought his other hand up to brush away a strand of Baekhyun’s pastel pink hair and tucked it behind his ear. “I love you, you little thief. I’m glad that you chose my apartment to break into.”

 

“I love you too,” Baek responded instantly with a soft smile painted on his pink lips.  “And I’m glad that you invited me for dinner that night.”

 

“Gosh yeah, just imagine I’d have called the police.”

 

“Until your naked ass would’ve gotten the phone, I’d have jumped back out of the window,” Baek mocked.  

 

“Well yeah, that point goes to you,” Jongin hummed, remembering that he was basically naked the moment they met for the first time. “Anyways, just let's be grateful for how things have turned out.”

 

“But not everything did turn out positively, didn’t it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Baek said, starting to curl his finger into Jongin's pink hair. “I stopped going on hunts and was able to start university again, all thanks to you. But all thanks to me you did not get into the ensemble for Swan Lake.”

 

“That was hardly your fault,” Jongin said. He let his hand travel up from Baekhyun’s side to his chin, which he then gently grabbed with index finger and thumb. “I just had to have a better control of myself. I guess, you being able to throw me off like this is the prove that I’ve never been truly in love before.”

 

“What, 24 years old and never been in love before?”

 

“In love for sure. But in all my 24 years of living I’ve never met someone as gorgeous as you are.”

 

The words hit a sweet spot inside Baekhyun and he flushed. Letting out a faint sound of embarrassment, he let his head fall onto Jongin’s shoulder. The younger laughed out and hugged Baek, pressing him as close to his body as possible.

 

“I know you hate this cheesy stuff but I do truly love you,” Jongin whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. “And I promise to make you as happy as possible for the rest of our lives.”

 

“That’s a very big promise you’re making there,” Baek hummed, leaning back a little to look at his boyfriend. “Are you sure you really want to make this?”

 

“100% sure.”

 

The firm nod Jongin gave him, had the student smiling. “Alright,” he said, puckering his lips. “Then seal this promise, please.”

 

Sealing his promise with a kiss, Jongin chuckled when pulling back again. “Can you promise me something, too?”

 

“S-sure? What is it?”

 

“Can you stay away from Sehun? I swear if I see this arrogant bastard smiling at you one more time, he’s going to die.”

 

“Aw, do I have to? It’s always so much fun seeing you burning with jealousy. It’s adorable.”

 

Jongin gasped. “Adorable? How’s that adorable?”

 

“It’s adorable because you’re jealous over nothing,” Baek snickered. “And I maybe have to admit that I have thing for you getting all clingy and possessive.”

 

“So you always purposely bump into him when you pick me up?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

“Didn’t you just call me the most gorgeous person you’ve ever met.”

 

“True, but that doesn't mean you still can’t be the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

Humming a little, Baek shifted in Jongin’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Can I make up for it?” He then asked, purposely pressing his lower half against Jongin’s upper body. 

 

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Jongin almost purred. “I won’t accept the usual.”

 

“Well, if that’s so I guess I have to get out the pair of handcuffs that’s hiding in my drawer, huh?”

 

Jongin's eyes almost instantly darkened. “You have handcuffs?”

 

“Next to many other entertaining toys, yeah.”

 

“Why do I don’t know this?”

 

“I thought I save them for occasions like this,” Baekhyun said, teasingly smirking. “Do you want to see?”

 

“I’m tempting to use all these entertaining toys you’re talking about.”

 

“Really? All of them?”

 

“All of them.”

 

Baekhyun laughed out. “That’s going to be long day then.”

 

“Well, we’ve got nothing better to do anyways, do we?” Moving, Jongin pushed his body off the couch, bringing his boyfriend with him. He nipped at Baekhyun’s lips before fully setting him to his feet. “Does any of this stuff vibrate?”

 

“Most of it does.”

 

A growl slipped past Jongin’s lips. “Then you better be naked by the time we reach the bedroom.”


End file.
